


a warm place to stay

by breeeliss



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 18 Year Old Characters, Confessions, First Times, Frottage, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Romance, Sleepovers, bed sharing, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 18:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11606193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breeeliss/pseuds/breeeliss
Summary: “I really love you, you know that?”Nino blinked and stared down at the top of Adrien’s head, biting his lip against the elated jump of his heart that made his chest feel warm and achey at the same time. “Of course I do,” he replied. “I love you too.”“I don’t tell you that enough,” Adrien muttered. “I just wanted to make sure you knew.”





	a warm place to stay

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing mlm smut which is mildly terrifying. we'll see how this goes. tell me what you think :)

Nino heard knocking at the door at around midnight. 

He was sitting on the couch in his boxers with his laptop balanced on his knees, blasting through a few games on Steam and waiting for himself to get tired. His parents had long given up trying to convince him to keep regular hours on the weekends, so they let him stay up late so long as he kept his speakers low and didn’t stomp around the kitchen when he went for snacks. Nino looked over the back of the couch and towards the front door, assuming it was just the apartment creaking or a drunk neighbor coming home late. But a second more insistent knock had Nino frowning and getting up to look through the peephole, hoping it wasn’t someone locked out of their apartment. 

Nino squinted into the dim hallway, gasped, and hurriedly undid all the chains and locks from the door to greet a soaking wet Adrien, windbreaker jacket dripping onto the welcome mat and dark hood covering his sopping hair. 

“Um,” Adrien said nervously. “What’s up?”

Nino looked down at his phone to check the time. “What are you doing?”

Adrien pointed to the door. “Well, your doorbell’s broken so I knocked.” 

“No, I mean what are you doing  _ here? _ ” 

Adrien looked down at his feet. “Ah, you know. I was just in the neighborhood.” He let the silence sit for a bit, cleared his throat, and looked up at Nino with eyes clouded in exhaustion. “Can I come in?” 

If Nino’s parents knew that he was having people over at this time, even if it  _ was _ Adrien — they were going to ground him for weeks. But Adrien wasn’t the kind of kid who showed up on his friend’s doorstep this late at night if it wasn’t for a good reason. Nino stared down the hallway where his parents’ bedroom was, thanked heaven above that they were deep sleepers, and ushered Adrien into his apartment. “Yeah, just be quiet. And take that jacket off. Did you walk here in the rain?”

Adrien sniffed as he dropped his jacket and a dark backpack onto the ground by his feet. “It started raining on my way here. I forgot to grab an umbrella.” 

“At midnight?” Nino stressed. “How did you even get here? Take the shirt and the pants off too, you’re dripping.” 

“I, uh….walked?” he replied lamely. “Aw, don’t give me that look, I’m safe and sound! It’s not like anyone was awake to drive me. Besides, you’re only a ten minute walk away.” 

Nino shook his head but let the subject drop. He ran to the closet in the hallway and pulled out a fresh towel and an old shopping bag that his mom kept tucked in the back. He dropped the towel on Adrien’s head and stuffed his wet clothes into the shopping bag. “Leave your shoes by the door and come to my room. I’ll give you dry stuff to wear.”

Adrien nodded absently and laid his wet sneakers against the door. “Thanks….” 

Nino pulled out a fresh pair of boxers and a t-shirt for Adrien to wear while he ran downstairs to stick everything in the dryer. When he came back to his room, Adrien was sitting on his bed, dragging the towel roughly through his hair, and scrolling through a wall of Tumblr notifications on his phone. 

He sat down on the bed next to Adrien and rested his chin on his shoulder, watching Adrien smile sadly over the posts he was tagged in that evening. “So you gonna tell me why you’re here this late?”

Adrien rested his head against Nino’s and sighed. “Had a weird fight with my father today. And I’ve just been thinking about it all night and I couldn’t fall asleep. And I wanted to see you, so….”

“Was it bad?”

“Sort of? I mean, yeah it was kinda bad. We were fighting over how busy my summer schedule was. I wanted more free time to spend with friends and he keeps signing me onto new modelling contracts without telling me. But we  _ always _ fight about that. And I don’t  _ mind _ the modelling, honest. But I wanna have time to see my friends, you know?” 

“What ended up happening?”

Adrien scowled and didn’t bother answering, and that was the only response that Nino needed. He was familiar with dealing with Adrien’s father, and disagreements with the man almost always ended up with him managing to get the last word all while making you feel stupid for daring to undermine his authority as a father. Nino was happy to march up underneath that man’s chin and argue for Adrien to be allowed to go on weekend trips, come to their classmates’ houses for sleepovers, or even just spend the day with Nino instead of studying all the damn time. But he imagined doing all that was harder for Adrien. He was always trying to do his best to make his father happy, and diving straight into an argument with the man often didn’t help with that. 

Nino wrapped one of his arms around Adrien’s waist and hugged him closer. “Are you okay?”

“Nah, I’m fine, I promise,” Adrien said. “Seriously, just being able to see you makes me feel better. Which is why I ran over here. Sorry about the shitty hour.” 

“Don’t even worry about it,” Nino assured. “If my parents ask, I’ll just tell them you came early in the morning for a sleepover this weekend. We were gonna go to the movies and out to dinner this weekend too, so you can tag along if you want. Just to get out the house for a bit.” 

“I don’t want to put you out of your way,” Adrien frowned. “Besides, you know how hard it is to convince my father to let me spend time with you here.” 

“You let me worry about that. Do you feel like being around your dad this weekend?”

Adrien sighed and turned his head so that his nose was buried in Nino’s hair. “Not really,” he muttered. 

“So then stay.”

“I only brought enough stuff for one night.” 

“You can keep wearing my clothes, I don’t mind.” 

“I didn’t bring any homework.” 

“You can photocopy my worksheets.” 

Adrien chuckled. “Are you just going to come up with any excuse to get me to stay?”

“These aren’t excuses,” Nino said. “These are very well thought out arguments that you can’t push against.”

Adrien bit his lip. “I mean….I won’t lie, I’m really disappointed that we haven’t had a sleepover in months.” 

Nino snorted. “Well, we know who’s fault that is.” 

“I can only get away with that kind of stuff when father isn’t around and it’s only Nathalie there to watch me,” Adrien explained. “She’s a lot nicer about this stuff.”

“Well, you’re already here. Might as well just get away from it all and deal with the fallout when it comes time to get home.” 

“I guess.” Adrien kept locking and unlocking his phone until he stared down at Nino guiltily. “Help me face the music with my father when he eventually finds out?” 

“Of course,” Nino smiled. “He already has a questionable opinion of me already. Can’t get any worse.” 

Nino had meant it as a joke, but it seemed that it did more towards making Adrien’s smile falter than towards cheering him up. “I wish he didn’t think you were some horrible influence on me.” 

“I don’t much care what he thinks, you know that.”

“Yeah, but  _ I _ care,” Adrien insisted. “It matters to me that I get to spend time with you. Because you’re important to me. And I wish he’d see that enough to take me seriously when I tell him that.” 

Nino rubbed his thumb into Adrien’s hip and nudged his nose against his jaw. “Did this come up in your fight just now?”

Adrien nodded. “Might’ve been briefly mentioned….”

“Wanna talk about it?”

“Maybe in the morning. I’m kind of tired.” 

“Sure,” Nino soothed. “I could probably do with going to bed early for once anyway.” 

Nino closed his window and turned the space heater on, figuring that Adrien would appreciate keeping the room toasty after walking so far in the cold rain. He kept the lamp in the corner on, pulled down the comforter, and left space on the other side of his bed for Adrien to crawl into. They weren’t strangers to sharing the same bed whenever one of them slept over. It started when Adrien had first slept over at Nino’s house and he felt awful watching Nino pull a sleeping bag out of his closet to curl up at the foot of the bed that he was fully prepared to give to Adrien for the night. Adrien practically threw the thing out in the hallway just to convince Nino into the bed that was “so clearly big enough for both of them.” It wasn’t like Nino minded much. He couldn’t deny how comforting it was to feel the warmth of another person’s body only a few inches away. He swore he slept better when Adrien was sleeping with him. 

But when Nino reached behind him to put his glasses on the bedside table, it left Adrien an opening to wrap his arms around Nino’s waist and bury his face in the crook of his neck. Nino’s arms stayed above his head for a moment as if he didn’t quite know what to do with them, but Adrien’s body practically melted at the contact, so he let one of his hands rest on Adrien’s hip and let the other one lay across the pillow above Adrien’s head. 

“You comfortable?” Nino laughed. 

“Sorry,” Adrien smiled, speaking against the skin of Nino’s neck and making a brief shiver run through his spine. “You don’t mind do you? I just really needed a hug right now.” 

“Why would I mind?”

“I dunno,” Adrien shrugged. “Guys are usually weird about this stuff, aren’t they?” 

“You’re hanging out with the wrong guys,” Nino told him. “You can cuddle with me all night if you want to.” 

That comment had Adrien hugging him closer, and Nino felt brave enough to reach his hand down to the back of Adrien’s neck where he started to play with his damp strands of hair. “I really love you, you know that?”

Nino blinked and stared down at the top of Adrien’s head, biting his lip against the elated jump of his heart that made his chest feel warm and achey at the same time. “Of course I do,” he replied. He mouthed the words to test the feel of them against his tongue before he spoke again. “I love you too.”

“I don’t tell you that enough,” Adrien muttered. “I just wanted to make sure you knew.”

He sounded quiet and tentative, similar to the way he sounded all those years ago when he was a new student reluctantly admitting to the fact that he didn’t have very many friends to call his own, as if he were ashamed to admit something so sad. It was the soft vulnerability of such a statement that made Nino decide right then and there that he was never going to make Adrien feel ashamed for wanting to have a close, precious friend ever again. The fact that his father had ever dared to raise him with the belief that friends were luxuries was about the most ridiculous thing Nino had ever heard. Adrien sometimes told him that it felt like he didn’t deserve a friendship like Nino’s, and even this many years later it’s hard to break Adrien out of that thinking and stop him from sounding so careful whenever he told Nino how much he meant to him. 

It was like he was always showing his heart to everybody, but bracing himself for the moment where he’d have to snatch it back. That broke Nino’s heart and made him press a long kiss to Adrien’s forehead before pulling on his hip and hugging him closer. He heard Adrien’s sharp inhale when his lips touched his skin and felt Adrien’s fingers curl into the fabric of his t-shirt. “Don’t worry, I won’t forget it,” Nino promised him. 

The fight with his father and the late hour must have been too much for Adrien, because it only took a couple of minutes for him to start snoring gently against Nino’s neck, hot exhales furling against his skin and making his fingers tremble as they kept rubbing Adrien’s lower back and tangling themselves in his hair. It was still too early in the night for Nino to feel tired, so he stayed awake staring at the shadows his lamp was casting on the wall while he held Adrien close to him and let him sleep. He marvelled for a moment at how small Adrien felt in his arms, which was awfully strange considering that Adrien’s smiles tended to fill up rooms and his hugs usually felt like they were about to swallow Nino up and squeeze all the oxygen from his body. 

Adrien was always too careful and too quiet after he fought with his father, often because his father made it seem like he needed to act that way. Nino could tell that Adrien wasn’t a huge fan of him confronting his father and telling him off for undermining his own son’s wishes at every single turn, but it was only because his father never had to deal with the afterman of that denial — an aftermath that consisted of Adrien running off in the middle of the night to see his best friend, curling up in his arms, and gently making sure that he loved him just as much as he did. As if there was even the smallest seed of doubt in Adrien’s mind that the person closest to him didn’t love him as fiercely as he thought. 

It often left Nino helpless to try and figure out if he even had the courage to tell Adrien in no uncertain terms just how much that doubt was unwarranted — just how much Nino wished he could whisk him away from his father for longer than a weekend and let him know that he was too important to be made to feel as if friendship was a luxury he wasn’t allowed to have. 

There was a way he  _ could _ tell Adrien, but that wasn’t the first, second, or fiftieth time that thought had crossed Nino’s mind before he swallowed it back and bit his tongue to prevent him from ruining a good thing. All of those feelings had the potential to be messy and confusing, and Adrien didn’t deserve that, not when he needed his steadfast support as a friend before anything else. If it was for Adrien’s sake, Nino could keep all of that bottled in for as long as he needed to. 

Nino didn’t realize he had fallen asleep until he felt himself waking up, the digital clock on his bedside telling him that it was far too early for him to be awake. The sun was barely up, but his room was lit up with the golden light of his lamp and the cool, grey light filtering in through his curtains. Adrien was shifting and yawning in between his arms, and Nino let himself chuckle at the horrible bed head that had left Adrien’s hair sticking up at odd angles. 

“Go back to sleep,” Nino muttered. “It’s Saturday.” 

“Sorry,” Adrien said, his voice thick with sleep. “I usually get up at this time on Saturdays. Bac tutoring.” 

“Well, you’re not going to your bac tutoring today,” Nino grumbled. “So it’s time for sleep.”

Adrien rolled his eyes and reached up to card his fingers through Nino’s hair. “Too late. When I’m up, I’m up.” 

“Ugh, then at least let  _ me _ sleep. We can’t all be as sunny and perky as you before the birds wake up.” 

Adrien snorted in laughter. “Do you, uh….do you mind if I say something first before you go back to sleep?” 

Nino raised a brow. “Now?”

“Well, I thought of it when I woke up just now. And I don’t want to forget to tell you later. It’ll be quick, I promise.” 

Somewhere in the middle of the night, Nino’s hand had snuck under Adrien’s t-shirt to press his hand against his bare skin. Nino experimentally traced his fingertips in circles against his back, and it seemed like Adrien didn’t seem to mind the attention. He felt one of Adrien’s hands slide up his chest to cup the side of his neck so that his thumb could trace the line of his collarbone. For some reason, Adrien wasn’t ripping his gaze away from Nino’s, and suddenly there was something bubbling between then that felt powerful and intimate. Nino was afraid to call attention to it, so here merely nodded to encourage Adrien to say what he wanted. 

“I just….” Adrien started. “I dunno, I just wanted to say thanks. For letting me stay over. And just keeping me company.”

“You don’t have to thank me for that,” Nino explained. “You can come to me with anything. And I’m always going to try to do what I can for you when you need help. That’s what friends do.” 

“No, not all friends do that,” Adrien explained. “You’re different. I can come to you with anything and tell you anything, and you don’t even blink before you sit down to listen or do whatever you can to help me. You don’t  _ have _ to do that for me. No one has to do that for anyone, but you do anyway. So just….let me thank you for it, okay?” 

Nino frowned and splayed his hands out against Adrien’s back, feeling his body shiver in response. “Where is this coming from?”

“I don’t know. Like I said last night, I feel like there’s just a lot that I don’t tell you enough. Yesterday, father kept saying that he didn’t understand why I needed to spend so much time with you and see you so often, and I realized it’s because I never really told him how important you are to me. Because even though I know how this stuff  _ feels _ , I’ve never tried to put it into words for anyone. Not even you. And lately I’ve been feeling a lot of things, so I just thought that….I’d start telling you how I feel more often. Because you deserve to know.” 

Nino shifted against the pillow so that they were eye level. “That sounds complicated….”

“It sort of  _ is _ complicated,” Adrien admitted, leaning forward to press his forehead against Nino’s. “And, to be honest, I’m kind of scared to tell you everything that goes through my head because I don’t know how you’re going to react to it.” 

“It can’t be that bad.”

“It’s not really bad, it’s just….a lot.” 

Nino chewed on this inside of his cheek and looked down so that he was staring at the collar of Adrien’s shirt. “Is it like….like you’ve got things that you feel need to be said just so that the other person knows? Because they deserve to know something that big? But it could either make things a hundred times better or a million times worse?” 

“Sort of.” Adrien was drawing shapes or writing letters against Nino’s collarbone, keeping his eyes on the movement. “Although, I’m leaning towards it being a million times worse.” 

“You don’t know that.”

“No, but I could take a guess.” 

Nino shrugged. “Try me?”

“I’m serious, I’m gonna freak you out,” Adrien said. 

“You don’t know that. Maybe we’re thinking the same thing.” 

Adrien’s eyes lifted to Nino’s again when he said that, and suddenly Nino was starting to feel his throat grow tight with nerves at the sight of Adrien looking so sweet and hopeful. His hand slowly moved up to cup Nino’s jaw, and Nino barely had time to blink before Adrien leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the side of his nose. His lips lingered longer than they needed to, but short enough for Adrien to pull away and call it platonic if he really needed to. “Are we?” Adrien muttered. 

He was keeping his face close, as if he were preparing for Nino’s answer and hoping it was one that wouldn’t break his heart. It occurred to Nino that it probably wasn’t best to leave Adrien in silence for too long, but the softness of his lips against him was still making his skin tingle, and he couldn’t help but let his eyes dart down to stare at his mouth and wonder if maybe there really wasn’t anything confusing, messy, or shameful about his thoughts. He let his fingers massage Adrien’s scalp, surprised when Adrien closed his eyes and leaned his head into the touch. Nino watched his lips part when he sighed out, and that was enough to make him forget his nerves and use the opening to press a kiss to his lips. 

It was too short for either of them to enjoy it, but Nino wanted to make sure that Adrien had the time to pull away just in case he’d been reading things all wrong. But there was no shock on Adrien’s face. His eyes were still closed, but there was a slow smile lifting the apples of his cheeks and a relieved little laugh bubbling from his chest that made Nino laugh in return and lick his lips self-consciously. Adrien was taking a breath as if he wanted to say something, but he decided against it and instead moved his hand to cup the back of Nino’s neck and pull him closer for a longer, slower kiss. 

Nino’s brain was still tripping to keep up with what was happening, so he took his time to appreciate how Adrien kissed his bottom lip, let his lips slide up slowly, and gave Nino a chance to lock his lips around his, like he was slowly relearning the subtleties of what made a good kiss or purposefully trying to draw it out so that he wouldn’t ever forget it. They were both careful with each other, not letting their hands wander and not letting their enthusiasm pour out too quickly, but then Adrien’s tongue ran along the inside of Nino’s mouth when he’d stopped to gasp for breath. Nino curled his fingers into Adrien’s hair, yanked gently and groaned when Adrien moaned into his mouth. 

“You okay?” Nino asked with a smile. 

Adrien answered by nodding and wrapping his whole arm around Nino’s neck, gently biting down on his bottom lip to try and pull another deep, rumbling groan from Nino’s chest. “I’m fine. Is….is this okay?”

“Of course. God, of course it is.” 

“Can I do something then?” Adrien asked quietly. 

Nino swallowed and gave him a small nod which Adrien took as an invitation to prop himself up on his elbow and sling one of his legs over Nino’s hips. Nino’s eyes widened as he watched Adrien settle himself on top of him and lean down so that their chests were completely pressed together and there was no inch of Adrien that Nino couldn’t feel. He carefully lifted his hands to rest on Adrien’s hips to make sure it was okay to put them there, but Adrien didn’t seem to mind as he pressed short, soft kisses across his cheeks, on the tip of his nose, and back to his mouth again. 

It felt much different this time, because Nino could feel every little shift of Adrien’s body — could feel his hips pressing down harder when Nino stopped to kiss along his neck, could feel his chest expanding when he took in sobering gulps of air before letting it all out in breathy sighs, could feel his entire body shiver once Nino started creeping his hands back underneath Adrien’s shirt and pushing it up higher so that he could feel all of the soft, smooth skin of his back. Adrien’s hands were moving from his neck, to his shoulders, down his arms, and back up to push up Nino’s shirt and expose the skin of his stomach and his chest. His fingers were tracing all the dips and curves that they found, and the lighter the touch the more the muscles of Nino’s abdomen flinched under the sweet feel of Adrien’s explorations. 

Suddenly, Nino wanted to pull him impossibly close, kiss him quicker, hear more of the noises that Adrien was making, make them  _ louder _ . Between the space heater in the corner and their kiss that was quickly making the small space underneath Nino’s comforter feel impossibly hot, Adrien broke their kiss for a moment so that he could yank on the back of his t-shirt and pull it over his head, discarding it somewhere at the foot of his bed. He wasn’t sure why, but the sight of Adrien shirtless and straddling his hips made Nino’s hands move to immediately slide them up his abdomen and across his pectorals, all slightly sweaty from the heat that had built up between them. Adrien pushed his chest into Nino’s hands and tugged on the hem of his t-shirt, waiting until Nino had sat up briefly to pull it off and lay back down on the bed so that Adrien could slide his entire body up the length of his. 

They’d stayed kissing like that until Nino was finding it more difficult to ignore how hard he was getting. He tried to shift his hips to the side in the hopes that Adrien wouldn’t notice it, because he didn’t want to ruin their first kiss by interrupting it with something that awkward. But a particularly long kiss had Adrien rolling his hips against Nino’s, grinding down right on Nino’s erection and making him whimper at the stimulation. 

Adrien immediately broke the kiss and searched Nino’s face for discomfort. “I’m sorry. Was that too….?”

“You’re fine, I’m just….sorry. I can’t help it. It’s weird, I know.”

“Weird?” Adrien questioned. “What….what  _ this _ ?” He emphasized the point by shifting his hips again and chuckling when Nino dug his fingers into Adrien’s waist to get him to stop moving. 

“Yes, yes that,” Nino hissed. “Um….I-I’m sorry, we can stop.”

“I don’t want to stop,” Adrien told him simply. “Here, look.” He took Nino’s hand and moved it in between his legs so that Nino was feeling Adrien’s hardness through his boxer shorts, his face growing hot at the sight of Adrien fluttering his eyes shut and pushing into the touch. 

“Oh  _ man _ ,” Nino breathed out. 

“Do you wanna stop?” Adrien asked. 

Nino shook his head. “Not if you don’t want to.”

Adrien let his fingers trace circles on Nino’s lower stomach. “I don’t want to.” 

Nino felt his heart jump at the admission, and he sat up to kiss Adrien again before pulling him back down onto the bed with him. He let his hands drift down to rest on the back of Adrien’s thighs before pulling him closer and feeling Adrien’s hip brush against his length. Nino screwed his eyes shut and cursed softly as he felt Adrien readjust himself so that the next time his hips moved, both of their cocks were rubbing against each other. Adrien let out a broken moan and dropped his forehead against Nino’s, kissing him frantically as he started to move his hips just a little bit faster. 

The only thing that was registering in Nino’s head was that everything suddenly felt hot and started to ache in the best way. He was gripping the back of Adrien’s neck again, this time using it as a way to ground himself and give his hand something to do as he moaned into every kiss and gripped Adrien’s legs harder. They tried to keep the noise down so as not to wake his parents, but there were some moments where Nino thrusted his hips up just right or Adrien beared down on them at the perfect angle, and their voices echoed through the empty room, too loud to be drowned out by the noise of traffic outside the window. 

The friction was wonderful because their boxers were so thin, but the scratch of the fabric between them was preventing things from feeling as good as Nino knew they could feel. So Nino stilled Adrien’s movements for a moment, rubbed his hand against the front of his boxers again, and slipped his hand through the hole in the front to gently wrap his hand around him. 

Adrien whimpered into Nino’s mouth when his hand pumped him a couple of times, marvelling at how hot his skin felt. He let his thumb pass back and forth over his head before closing his finger and thumb around his girth and slowly sliding his hand down. Nino was trying to remember everything that he did to himself when he touched himself, and it seemed to be working because Adrien couldn’t even concentrate hard enough to keep their kiss going. His face was buried in the crook of Nino’s neck and he could feel him panting against his skin and quietly telling him to squeeze harder and move his hand faster. 

“Will you let me try something?” Nino whispered in his ear. 

Adrien laughed against his neck. “S-Sure.” 

It was a messy idea, but it was laundry day anyway and he was willing to risk it for the sake of hopefully making things feel a little bit better. He pulled Adrien out of his boxers and reached his arm out to the side to pull open the drawer of the table right next to his bed. He groped around inside for the bottle of lube that he kept there for the nights where he felt like taking his time with himself and blindly pumped out a bit into the palm of his hand. Adrien in the meantime had taken Nino’s cock out of his boxers and was gently sliding his thumb up and down the vein on the underside of it. Nino bit down on his lip and held back a groan as he reached forward and used his lubed up hand to touch Adrien again. 

Adrien hummed at the feeling and unconsciously thrusted forward to grind against Nino. Nino tapped his thigh in a silent request for him to be patient as he reached back in the drawer for more lube to spread across himself. He waved Adrien forward and kissed him once more, feeling their hard ons press together, before he circled his hand around the both of them, squeezed, and dragged his hand up. 

Suddenly everything was slick, wet, and felt  _ so _ so good that Nino had to kiss Adrien to muffle the long moan that had sprung from his throat. He jerked them off slowly for awhile, letting himself get used to the new feeling, but Adrien quickly grew impatient with the pace and started thrusting in time with Nino’s pumps. The faster Adrien moved, the faster Nino stroked them both, and before long, attempts to try and keep the noise down were pretty much forgotten as the bed started squeaking from the urgency of their thrusts. 

“Oh my God,” Adrien choked out, his moans coming out more like sobs than Nino had expected. “I….I-I’m….” 

“Don’t worry, I’ve got you,” Nino told him, working through the ache in his wrist. He pressed quick kisses to his cheeks, his nose, his eyelids, and back to his lips. “You’re good, I’ve got you.” 

He said all this even when he knew that everything was getting far too intense for him to be able to handle himself. The tighter his grip around them, the more they seemed to swell and throb in his hands, and the more the feeling of Adrien’s heated skin and swollen head brushing up against his own wanted to make Nino roll his eyes in the back of his head snap his hips up as fast as they would go. Adrien’s hands were bunched up in the pillow underneath Nino’s head and mouthing curses and pleas into his neck as his thrusts became sloppier and lost their rhythm. Nino’s own desperation was replacing a steady pace with the desire to finish the two of them off as quickly as possible. He turned his head to bury his nose in Adrien’s hair and inhale as he felt his orgasm come dangerously close. 

Adrien went quiet in his arms for a few precious seconds before he suddenly melted against Nino’s body, let out a needy, satisfied groan right in Nino’s ear, and came all over Nino’s hand, boxers, and stomach. Nino could feel Adrien’s cock pulsing against his own, and the sound of his pleasure hit Nino straight in the gut so hard that it only took him four more strokes before he was gripping Adrien’s shoulder and coming right along with him. His whole body was shuddering, sweat was prickling on his skin, and Adrien was right there against him, kissing him through every pulse of his pleasure until he was completely spent and laying back against his pillows, feeling like he’d run seven miles before finally collapsing. 

They laid against each other in silence, ignoring the feeling of the cum and lube drying in between them. Nino shrugged his shoulder and got Adrien to turn his head to face him — eyes wanton, disheveled, sweaty bangs hanging in his eyes, and lips so red from all the kissing and biting — and Nino decided that he quite loved the look on Adrien, especially when he cracked a smile that lit up his entire face and laughed in disbelief at the position they were finding themselves in. 

“And here I was afraid that you didn’t like me like that,” Adrien kept giggling, covering his blush with his hand. 

Nino laughed with him and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Don’t worry. I was afraid of the same thing.” 

Adrien smiled at him sleepily, as if all the exertion had tired him out and put him in the mood to fall back asleep. But instead he pressed a kiss to the underside of Nino’s jaw and whispered, “I liked that. A lot. Thanks.” 

“We can do it again if you want,” Nino said. “We can do anything you want. Whenever you want.” 

Adrien stared down at Nino’s chest as he started drumming his fingers against him. “Can we do it again soon?” he asked shyly. 

“Well, you  _ are _ staying over for the weekend.”

“And after the weekend?”

“Like I said,” Nino explained. “Anything you want, whenever you want.”

“Well,” Adrien sighed. “A shower sounds good right now. I feel gross.”

Nino snorted and nodded. “Yeah, I’m good with a shower.” 

“Can I touch you while we’re in the shower?” Adrien asked, leaning forward to kiss and bite along the side of Nino’s neck. 

He shivered at the attention. “I-I don’t want to wake up my parents.” 

“Do you they wake up this early?”

“No….”

“Then we can be really  _ really _ quiet.” 

Nino rolled his eyes. “You weren’t very quiet just now.”

“Give me a break,” Adrien smirked, “that was my first time. Everyone needs practice to get better, right?” 

“I guess so,” Nino decided, his chest feeling full and elated at the thought of the two of them never having to stop this, of being able to do this without fear of the other saying no or not being interested. There was a whole universe of possibilities between the two of them now, and it was like the novelty being friends on the first day of school all over again with all of the excitement and eagerness to help the feeling along. 

“Come on,” Adrien urged. “A quick shower. It’ll be fun.”

“Fine,” Nino decided, realizing that there was no way that he was ever going to be able to deny Adrien anything anymore. “A quick one.” 


End file.
